


Peeping Billy

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy spying on reader, F/M, FLUFFY CUTE, Fluff, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy lived next door to you and became a peeping Tom, until you caught him and invited him over for lunch and a swim.





	Peeping Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing and so much cute fluff!

It was a hot summer Saturday afternoon, your parents were gone and you were craving a bbq’d burger. Since you never bbq’d before you figured you’d give it a shot. How hard could it be, right? Very hard it turns out. You emptied your used bbq’er into the trash bin only for half of the ghosted remains of charcoal dust and chunks to land on the ground. So you had to fetch a broom to clean up the mess. 

Upon returning to the backyard, you finally found the bag of charcoal your dad managed to hide from you. Trying to pour a heavy bag of charcoal into the pit of the bbq’er was a challenge in itself, only some of it making it inside and on the ground.   
  
Setting the bag down, it tips over and it spills out over the ground. Great!  
Your little dog comes running out and taking the opportunity to take a chunk of coal in her mouth to play with and take off running. You chase after her, yelling at her to drop the coal but she thought it was a game and kept running around the yard.

Billy living next door to you, was out in his backyard sitting by himself having a smoke and hears all the commotion and goes to the fence and peers through the slats of the wooden fence.

.“Get back here you little shit” “This isn’t a game Chloe, drop the coal” “You can’t eat that, it’ll make you sick” You finally catch your little fluffy dog a few feet from the fence, Billy’s breath hitches, because well, he had a crush on you.

Peering between the wooden boards, he sees you holding your dog and giving her a kiss .He wanted to talk to you but he was nervous to. He kept quiet and kept on watching you.

Returning to clean up your mess, you finally get the charcoal situated.   
Squirting lighter fluid over the charcoal and throwing a match in, the sudden flame bursting upwards, almost burning your face making you scream out, “What the fuck! You trying to burn my face off?”  
  
Billy let out a semi loud giggle but quickly covered his mouth and backed away fearing you might see and hear him.   
  
You didn’t.  
  
While waiting for the bbq to heat up, you strip off your skirt exposing your bikini bottoms with Billy still watching you and get into your pool. Billy couldn’t seem to stop watching you, he was wishing he could be in the pool with you.

Swimming to the edge of the deep end, you coaxed Chloe to jump in the pool. You happen to notice some movement on the other side of the fence and what appeared to be someone standing behind the fence looking at you.  
  
You recognized the figure to be Billy peeping in on you. You look away quickly so he doesn’t notice you noticing him. It made you feel a bit weird he was watching you this whole time, but it also gave you butterflies because you too had a crush on him.

You swam around the pool with your dog for a few minutes before getting out and walking towards your diving board to get your towel to dry off. You steal quick glances towards the fence to see Billy still watching you from between the slats.

You grab Chloe and wrap her in your towel to dry her off. You figured you would break the ice and let Billy know that you caught him peeping in on you. Since you were alone, you figured you could use the company.

You decided to nonchalantly speak out loud, not looking towards the direction of the fence. “Hey peeping Tom! If you really wanted to come over all you had to do was ask you know.” 

Billy’s heart dropped to his stomach and a knot tightened in his throat. “ _Fuck!_ ” was all he could scream in his head over and over again. He thought he would be sly but he failed, miserably and now he was embarrassed!

“U-uh s-sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to. I…it’s just… I heard you yelling and I thought something was going on….I’m sorry.” You see Billy back away and start to turn around to leave but you stopped him.

“No, don’t go.” Billy stops and turns back around to look at the fence again. You walk over to the fence and peer through the slats. 

“It’s okay Billy, I’m not mad at you. But, I meant what I said…” You put your hand up on the wooden fence, lightly brushing your fingers over the open slat you were looking through. 

“…if you want to come over, you can. I don’t mind. I’m here alone and I’m going to bbq up some hamburgers if you’re hungry.” Looking through the fence, you see Billy take a step forward to meet the gaze of your (y/e/c) eyes. 

“And if you want to swim, bring some swim trunks.” You gave him a warm, reassuring smile, which in return made him smile. 

“Okay, yeah I could go for a burger. Sounds great.” Billy’s smile got wider, letting the tip of his tongue peak out between his teeth. 

“My front door is unlocked, so come on in!” You say to him before walking away.

Going back in your kitchen you go and prep the hamburger meat and cut up any veggies to go with the burgers. You hear your front door open and close, Billy taking a few steps before calling out for you. “Y/N?” 

“I’m in the kitchen!” You yell out.

Billy walks up and peaks his head around the corner to see you still in your bikini, adding salt and pepper to the burger patties that were sitting on a plate. One for you, two for Billy (one to take home because well, you’re nice)  and a small one for your dog Chloe (no salt and pepper for her though).

“Hi again, Billy” You said to him when you looked up at him. “Come in!” 

“Hey again.” Billy said shyly, as he made his way towards you. “Look, I’m really sorry about peeping on you through the fence. I wasn’t being a perv…I just heard you yelling and I thought something happened, but I saw you were chasing your dog, which was pretty funny…and I just–didn’t walk away…” Billy hung his head low in shame, feeling embarrassed that you caught him watching your antics with your dog. 

You looked at Billy and smiled at him, laughing a little at his sheepish manner. “Billy, it’s quite alright. I appreciate your concern. Sorry I startled you with my screaming at my dog. She’s always getting her mouth on things she shouldn’t be having–and I was having issues with my bbq…it was a bit chaotic.” You place your hand on Billy’s arm reassuringly, “I’m not mad at you and you’re forgiven” You said with a smile.

Billy looked at your hand being on his arm and looked at you and smiled his cute smile at you, the one that made your heart flutter. “Thanks Y/N. So uh, where can I change?”

“Oh, the bathroom is down the hall over there, first door on the right. Towels are in the cabinet” You pointed towards the direction of the hallway in your living room.

You take the plate the raw meat was on and headed out back to put them on the grill. Billy shows up a couple of minutes later, sans clothes with just his swim trunks on and a towel in hand. Looking up at him made you stop in your tracks and stared at him in awe, mouth slightly agape. 

His chiseled body look like a greek god, his blond curls shimmered around his round face and his eyes shined bright against the suns rays. He truly was a sight to see and here you were, staring at him like a drooling dog looking at a meaty bone. The crashing of the plastic plate hitting your deck was enough to knock you out of your trance. You didn’t realized you lost your grip on the damn thing, but also didn’t realize you were looking like an idiot ogling Billy’s hot bod either.

“Uh, sorry. I must of spaced out. Excuse me” You half laughed, picking up the plate and rushing passed him back inside the house so you could wash the plate off. All Billy could do was laugh at you. Turning around and following you, he could hear you cursing yourself under your breath while you were at the sink. 

“Hey, you got anything to drink?” Billy asked, to try to distract you.

“Oh, yeah of course. Um, lets see, there’s water, soda, beer, juice, lemonade…” You told him as you finished washing the plate.

“A beer sounds good.” 

Grabbing a couple of beer’s from the fridge, you walk over and hand one to him. His fingers brushed over your hand that sent a jolt throughout your body that made you feel instantly warm and fuzzy inside. Billy just stared at you with a smirk on his face and all you could do was blush up at him. 

“Come on, lets go sit outside.” You walked passed him and out the back door while he followed you. 

You went to the bbq’er and flipped the burgers and went to sit next to Billy at the edge of the pool, sticking your legs in the water. Both you and Billy chit chatted about life and shared a couple of funny stories till the burgers were done and headed inside to fix your plates. 

“Oh man, I’m stuffed!” Billy groaned out, patting his food baby of a belly. “You sure know how to make a mean burger Y/N.”

“Haha, thanks. Bet you wouldn’t believe me if I told you this was my first time bbq’ing!” You said with a chuckle. Billy looked at you in surprise and started to laugh. 

“You’re kidding right? This was your first time using the grill?!” Billy laughed again, slapping his knee with his hand.

“Not kidding! So I’m glad I didn’t give us food poisoning then.” You said laughing. “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m going to jump in the pool!” 

With that, you got up off the patio chair you were sitting in and walked over to the pool and dove in. Billy followed suit, but diverting towards the diving board. You surfaced in just enough time for Billy to cannon ball right in front of you, drowning your face with a big splash of water. 

When Billy resurfaced, you splashed him in the face. “You jerk!” You and Billy started laughing. Billy takes a hold of your hand and brings you in for a hug, “Sorry about that” then he suddenly pushes you away and starts splashing you in the face which in return you started splashing him. 

You went to swim away from him towards the shallow end so you can get away from him, it felt as if you were drowning with all the water being throwin in your face. Billy starts to swim after you so you ran out of the pool and was running towards the diving board with Billy hot on your tail and all you could do was giggle. You were about to get on the diving board but Billy had gotten a hold of you and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him and picked you up in his arms which sent you screaming

“Oh my god, BILLY put me down! “ You screamed out in a laugh, kicking your legs in the air.

“Whatever you say Y/N” And with that, Billy tossed you in the pool. You came back up to the surface and started laughing, “You’re such a turd!” 

“I know” Billy said in a laugh and did a flip in the pool, landing next to you, splashing you with more water. 

Your little dog Chloe came running out in the backyard barking like mad at you guys for making such a huge ruckus. So you swam in the middle of the deep end, close enough to the front of the diving board and told her to get on. Little Chloe barked and ran up on the diving board and barked at you again. 

“Come on Chloe, do your jump in the pool!” Chloe, back up a couple steps, barked again and ran and jumped in the water in front of you. Billy lost it then and started laughing his head off. 

“Whaaaat! She knows how to jump off the diving board? How fucking cute is that!” Billy had pure amusement on his face, not seeing a dog do something like that before.

“Yeah, she loves it. It’s her own little way of doing a cannon ball” You giggled at Billy as you held Chloe in your arms. “Go Chloe, go swim to Billy and say hi.” You let her go and she swam right up to Billy and crawled up his chest, he held onto her as she began to lick his face like crazy which sent him into a fit of giggles. You’ve never seen Billy laugh so much and have this much joy on his face. He was always so serious looking at school, but seeing this part of him outside of school made you so happy. You definitely were glad you invited him over.

All three of you spent the rest of the day goofing off in the pool having the time of your lives.

It was starting to get late and was getting dark so you both decided to call it quits and get out of the pool and dry off. Sneaking glances at each other while drying off, when either of you caught one another looking, you would smile and let out a giggle. 

Heading inside the house, Billy goes to the bathroom to get dressed, you doing the same in your bedroom. Waiting for Billy out in the living room he finally emerges from the bathroom, wet shorts in hand, you gave him his doggy bag of the extra burger you made for him. 

“I really had a lot of fun with you today, Y/N. Thanks for inviting me over and feeding me. We should do this again soon sometime.” Billy smiled his sweet smile at you, which made you blush in return.

“I had fun today too, Billy. I uh, I’m actually free again tomorrow if you want to come by again?” You fiddled with your fingers nervously, secretly hoping he would agree to come over again.

“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great Y/N. I can come by, same time tomorrow?” 

“Okay. I’ll be here!” You beamed brightly at him, excited he took you up on your offer. 

You started to slowly lean in to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he moved his face and gave you a kiss on your lips instead. Both you and Billy pulling back for a second to look at each others eyes, he leans in again and gives you another soft kiss.

Pulling away, Billy looks you in the eyes again before turning around to leave. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Billy” You said, smiling at him.

Soon after Billy closes your front door behind him, you threw yourself on your living room floor, giddy, excited and squealing. 

“ _Oh my god!!_ ” You squealed happily out loud as you clutched your heart with utter joy. 


End file.
